


[podfic] 50 Worse Dates

by heardtheowl, transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Jensen's been on a lot of first dates, but this is the first time he's ever had to bring a tent along with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 50 Worse Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 Worse Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23758) by Transfixeddream. 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:09:56

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/50%20Worse%20Dates.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/50%20Worse%20Dates.m4b) | **Size:** 3.1 MB



## Reader's Notes:

This last holiday was my very first Black Friday working reatail and I was SCARED SHITLESS. I recorded this as a little pick-me-up because it's adorbs. <3   
---|---


End file.
